Multi-standard radios, such as cell phones and other electronic devices, require multiple signals having different frequencies to be able to transmit and receive information from different frequency bands. Due to carrier aggregation in cellular communication technologies, newer radio will be capable of operating multiple radios simultaneously. Present topologies have an individual synthesizer associated with each different frequency signal.